Jussara obesa
Jussara obesa Mello-Leitão, 1935 is the type species (by original designation) of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''J.o.'' Mello-Leitão, 1935:371 Specimens *''J.o.'' female(1) (holotype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #42426 *''J.o.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6040 *''J.o.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5947 *''J.o.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5753 *''J.o.'' male(2) + female(3) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6765 *''J.o.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #4377 *''J.o.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #58833 *''J.o.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5630 *''J.o.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5629 *''J.o.'' male(6) + female(4) Museu de Zoologia da USP; #15828 Diagnosis (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Body predominantly black, carapace rounded with a wide pale yellow spot covering almost all its extension, anterior margin of the carapace (usually females) with two or three black spots, posterior half of the carapace with a black spot surrounding eye mound. Dorsal scute, second tergite and free tergites black, females with shiny yellow rounded spots, and dorsal scute with a big triangular shiny yellow spot. Trochanter of legs II pale yellow, legs I, III and IV black. Lateral borders of the carapace with a shiny pale yellow spot on each side (Figs 148-152). Ventrobasal spine of basichelicerite blunt (Fig. 153). Femoral formula: 1-2/4-5/1/1-2. Stylus opening irregularly shaped, with a longitudinal slit (Figs 165, 168). Description (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Male *''Measurements''. Body 4.6 mm, carapace 1.5 mm, dorsal scute 2.3 mm, chelicera 2.2 mm, pedipalps 5 mm, penis 2.3 mm. *''Colour''. Second prosomatic tergite, FLS T5, legs, dorsal scute, free tergites, coxae and anal operculum black, maxillary lobes of coxae I and II brown, supracheliceral laminae cream. Arculus genitalis and arculi genitales II-III, genital operculum, FLS S8, opisthosomatic sternites and free sternites opaque yellow. Lateral portions of the carapace shiny light yellow. Chelicerae pale yellow and pedipalps cream (Figs 148-150). *''Dorsal surface''. Surface of body densely reticulate. Supracheliceral laminae armed distally with very few blunt granules (Fig. 154). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed granules. *''Ventral surface''. Lateral borders of the genital operculum unarmed, arculi genitales III unarmed. *''Pedipalp''. As in J. albiarcuata except for: inner apophysis of patella longer than wide. Tarsus slightly bent in lateral view (Fig. 155). *''Legs''. Femoral formula 1-2/5-4/1/2. *''Penis''. Shaft twice as wide as glans (Figs 158, 163). Lateral borders covered with slit-shaped depressions (Fig. 166), reaching winglet area in dorsal view. Winglets rounded-trapezoidal, lateral borders truncated, very expanded laterally and not very extended longitudinally, right and left units of winglets fused at their anterior portion in ventral view, dorsal and ventral laminae of the winglets separated at their anterior portion (Figs 160, 167). Glans covered with simple pores, two pairs of apical setae, superior pair inserted more anteriorly (Figs 164, 168). Stylus straight (Fig. 168). Female *''Measurements''. Body 7.4 mm, carapace 1.7 mm, dorsal scute 4.1 mm, chelicera 2.1 mm, pedipalps 5.2 mm, ovipositor 2.5 mm. *''Colour''. As in the male except for the free prosomatic tergites with shiny yellow rounded spots, dorsal scute with a large shiny yellow triangular mark. Genital operculum, opisthosomatic sternites and anal operculum black (Fig. 152). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the female of J. albiarcuata (Fig. 151). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male, except for femoral formula: 1-2/4/1/1-2. *''Ovipositor''. Body with eight segments (Figs 156, 160). Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Figs 157, 161-162). Notes *Location: Brazil: Rio de Janeiro (Angra dos Reis, Ilha Grande, Jussaral, Parati) and São Paulo (Picinguaba, São Luiz do Paraitinga and Ubatuba) Literature *Mello-Leitão, 1935Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1935c) A propósito de alguns opiliões novos. Memórias do Instituto Butantan, São Paulo, 9, 369–411. *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. References Additional Images Jussara_obesa_41.png|''Jussara obesa'' Mello-Leitão, 1935 (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_obesa_42.png|''Jussara obesa'' Mello-Leitão, 1935 (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_obesa_43.png|''Jussara obesa'' Mello-Leitão, 1935 (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_obesa_44.png|''Jussara obesa'' Mello-Leitão, 1935 (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_Map_236.png|Distribution (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil